The Strenght of the Heart
by Jade071
Summary: This is a P/T get together. Pan knows how she feels about Trunks but Trunks is a little slow to catch on until times bring them together until times bring them together. Please R
1. The beginning

Hello everyone! Well here's a new fanfic that I just though up. I just wrote it instead of doing my maths homework and I think I'd better get going so please, R&R. Ja'ne! Note: I'm just re-publishing this fic because before hand if had a rating of NC-17 and was there fore deleted from my account.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragonball Z or GT  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a cool Spring evening at the Sons residence with a few lonely birds outside singing there merry tones and the sound of a car coming into the next doors drive way where we find our 13 year old Pan outside practicing her martial arts with her father Gohan.  
  
"Nice move there Pan, but try to put a bit more power into it. "  
  
Pan having her annual training session with her father, covered in swet and trying as hard as she could to block a kick Gohan throw to her head was in bliss. Nothing around her was in trouble and she could just live an ordinary teenage life with nothing more to worry about other then getting good marks on her tests to please her parent and of course her grandmother Chichi and her social life. Yes Pan was in a time of peace, just after the trip to out off space with grandpa Goku and Trunks.  
  
"Ok Pan, I think we'll stop there for today. We had a good work out"  
  
"Oh, can't we train a little long daddy? Please!"  
  
"Oh ok, but just a little longer. Then it's inside for dinner and of to bed"  
  
"Thanks! Now you ready?"  
  
With a nod from Gohan Pan flies in with a round house kick at Gohan's head. Gohan blocks the kick and attacks Pan with a palm heel to the stomach but is court of guard when his attack misses and Pan appears behind him and delivers a hammer fist on top of Gohan's already sore head.  
  
"Awww. that hurt. Now your asking for it" Gohan was about to go after Pan when they both feel two very familiar ki's to their right. They both turn at the same time to great Goten and Trunks also sparring in a field about 500m away.  
  
"Hello little brother, and you to Trunks. How are you going?" Gohan asks  
  
Trunks and Goten just stop in mid punch to look towards the two new arrivals, when Goten asks "How long have you been here? I didn't even feel your ki"  
  
"Oh, around 4-5 hours. That's strange we didn't notice you either" Gohan comments  
  
Goten and Trunks look around at the fields their in and at the same time yell, "How'd we get here?!?!"  
  
Gohan and Pan just laugh at the obvious lack of attention the two had paid to there surroundings and how they must have been chasing each other all over Japan, before Gohan says, 'Don't worry you to, you'll just have to learn to not just fight but pay attention to other things. On a brighter note have either of you had dinner yet?"  
  
As if both reminded of their hunger, both their stomachs go off in unison to inform Gohan that they indeed hadn't eaten in a while. So as Gohan had been taught how to be polite he invited both of them around for dinner.  
  
  
  
Once they reached the Son's cozy little house, although little wasn't quite the word one would describe it. It was a comfortable house, with two floors and a reasonably large living around with a very well looked after garden they approached the front door. As they entered Videl greeted them with some very cheerful hellos and won't you stay for dinner before she rushed off to the kitchen to order pizza's for more then your average family, say around 40-70 pizza's to feed around one human and four sayian-jins.  
  
Once dinner was over they all sat around the T.V taking, when Gohan says, "Well Pan I think it's about time you went to bed"  
  
"But dadd."  
  
"No but now off to bed! And you two better head of home to, it's getting kind of late"  
  
"Yeah we better, thanks for dinner it was delicious" With that both Trunks and Goten fly out the open window to their house. As Trunks leaves Pan just watches with two young and unknowing eyes as the man she loves flies away. Now some might say that she was too young to know what love was but in Pan's eyes this was as real as anything else and she truly thought that she was in love and who knows she just might be.  
  
* * * * *  
  
7 Years Later  
  
"Pan, you up yet? Pan! Hurry up or you'll be late for work"  
  
"Coming mum!"  
  
Pan races down the stairs with both her shoes in her hands and her bag only half packed running late for work as usale. Her mum was waiting at the bottom of the stair case with a paper bad in her hand, containing Pan's lunch and gives her a little peck on the cheek before Pan grabs her lunch and runs out the door. Videl calls after her, "Have a good time at work!' but Pan had already left.  
  
Pan starts to think to herself as she's running to work, "if I keep this up, I'll be fired for sure. Geezs! I've been late for the last to weeks. The boss wont be happy about this"  
  
As she runs through the door to "La Porcetta" her boss, Mr. Singclair comes up to her and says, "Miss Pan, if I catch you late again I'll send you to the unemployment office. Is that understood?"  
  
Pan gulps before replying, "Yes sir, I wont be late again I promise"  
  
"Yes, well make sure of it. Now get to work"  
  
Pan goes to work in the kitchen's cooking pizza after pizza and always keeping her eye one the time. Then at 2 O'clock Pan puts down the pizza dough she was needing and says happily, "home time!" and with that she goes to Mr. Singclair and collects her fortnightly pays and decides to go over to the Briefs, collect Bra and celebrate the up-coming weekend.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan arrives at Capsule corp. to a very unwelcoming display. She sees Trunks holding something in his hand that looks a lot like a credit card over the top of Bra's head and an evil laugh coming from him while Bra's jumping up and down trying, but not seceding to snatch the credit card back and Vegeta and Bulma are on the over side of the garden in an augment about Vegeta's training and the word woman when Pan decides it's times to let everyone know she was there.  
  
"Umm. hello?" It wasn't exactly the best way to get everyone's attention and when no one responds Pan gets angry and goes over to Trunks and Bra and lands a punch on Trunks' face and says again, this time yelling it, "Hello!"  
  
At this Trunks, holding his hand over his face and Bra quickly walking up to her older brother and finally retrieving her stolen credit cards says, "Hi Pan! Long time no see"  
  
"Umm. Bra, I saw you yesterday"  
  
"Really! Well what brings you over here anyway?"  
  
"I just got my pay and thought we might go out tonight. So wanna go?"  
  
"Hmmm. ok, but first let me get changed. I wont be a minute" So Bra walks off to capsule corp. to get changed in a 'minute' but as everyone know she's likely to be half an hour.  
  
This only leaves Trunks and Pan alone in the garden. Well almost alone, Vegeta and Bulma are still fighting over only Kami knows what now with Bulma trying to slap Vegeta but Vegeta catching her hand before it reaches his face saying, "Humph, weakling" which only triggers even more rage from Bulma as she starts to yell even louder (if that's possible) at Vegeta. Trunks just swet drops and tries to apologies for his parent actions when they start to talk.  
  
"So where do you plan to go anyway?" Trunks asks  
  
"I don't know, probably some new pub that Bra's heard about. Hey, would you and uncle Goten like to come to?"  
  
"Umm. Sure, I'll go call Goten up and ask him. Just wait here"  
  
Trunks leaves Pan and dashes inside to the phone. As he leaves Pan's heart begins to slow down from the rapid racing it was doing while she was alone with Trunks. This is one of those moments that Pan likes to cherish, her being alone with Trunks. It came from a crush she had on him for years, ever since she was 13 years old her heart would race when ever he talked to her and her most favorite memories were when they sparred together. Yes Pan had it bad, and it was for a guy nearly twice her age and someone that almost every girl would die for.  
  
It was about 15minutes later when both Trunks and Bra came out, both dressed in their night club cloths, Bra wearing tight black leather pants and a very fashionable red boob tub which of course looked absolutely perfect on her and Trunks wearing what he normally wears as they came up to Pan and Trunks says, "Goten said he'll meet as there, so what car should we take?"  
  
Bra thinks about it and say, "The red one, it'll go great with my top!" Trunks and Pan just look at each other then at Bra before Pan comments,  
  
"Bra, I've heard of people getting shoes to match their outfits but this is the first time I've heard some choose a car to match their cloths"  
  
"Yes well, I'm just special that way. Now let's get out of here and party!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
So what did you think? Please Review! It's all I live for. well one of the things I live for. Also if you have any idea's what I should do in the next chapter send them in. 


	2. When times Change

Ok here's chapter 2. I thought I might as well write it up since I have the day off school, I hope you all enjoy it! Well there's nothing else to say so. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragonball Z or GT * * * * * *  
  
They arrived at the Pink Lady's Bloomers Pub at around 9 O'clock that night ready for a good time. The only problem was that they were still waiting around for Goten to eventually show his face so they could go in.  
  
"Geez. how long dose he want to take? Pan do you know where that uncle of your is?" Bra questions Pan waiting impatiently leaning up agents a pole.  
  
"How would I know? I might be related to him but it only goes as far as blood, there's absolutely nothing income with us when it comes to using our brains"  
  
"Hey guys, lighten up. I'm sure he'll be here soon, it's not like him to be too late" Trunks says but instantly starts looking around for Goten anyway.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose your right. But I still wish he'd hurry up, I've seen at least three good looking guys walk in there and if I don't hurry they'll be taken before I get to them" Bra comments.  
  
They waited around for about another ten minutes before Goten finally showed up, except that in his arms besides holding his wallet there was a young girl hanging off him.  
  
"About time you showed up!" Trunks yell at Goten before realizing who he had with him, "Hey Goten, aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
Goten, with one of those goofy grins on his face puts the girls hand in his and brings her in front of him before saying, "Oh right. Everyone this is Paris, Paris these are my friend Trunks, Bra and my niece Pan"  
  
"Nice to meet you, I've already heard heaps about you" Paris says while moving in on Goten with her arms around his waits.  
  
After seeing this Bra turns red, as if she's about ready to kill someone and turns her back on Goten and Paris before saying, "Ok, ok. can we go in now?"  
  
"Yeah right" Goten says, still not sure why Bra had turned such a cool and emotionless face at him before he lined up in the queue.  
  
Trunks looks as Goten begins to line up and roles his eyes, and then asks "Goten, how many times have you been to a pub with us?"  
  
Goten thinking hard just says, "I don't know, why?"  
  
"Because when was the last time that we ever lined up in a queue? Geezs. Sometimes I wonder how you managed to pass high school with such a low IQ"  
  
"Hey Trunks, that was a little harsh" Pan says form behind Bra, "Anyway, let's go in. she'll we?"  
  
With that the teens all went to the front of the queue and just waited as Trunks gave the door man some cash before slipping in through the door. Once they were inside they all separated, Goten and Paris went to a table in the corner so they could spend some quality time together, Trunks went over to the Bar and started chatting up any girl that looked like a model (which Pan kept an eye on, of course) while Pan and Bra went onto the dance floor to dance to the music and hopefully attract some guys attention.  
  
Everything was going smoothly until finally, after some vigorous dancing Pan was eventfully noticed. It was a tall man with brown hair that came down to his ears, he had green eyes and was defiantly someone any girl would die for. The problem wasn't the guy, for he hadn't done anything wrong it was Trunks. As soon as the man even approached Pan his ki raised ever so slightly. Pan of course didn't notice being to busy partying and absorbed into this ever so hunky guy.  
  
Goten did notice however, and thought that if he wanted to save the situation he'd better act fast. He got out of his seat, to the protest of Paris but he just pushed her aside and continued his advance on Trunks. It was about five seconds before he actually reached him, but it seemed like an eternity and once he finally managed it was too late.  
  
Trunks had already gotten out of his chair and was in the man's face just about to punch his lights out when to everyone's surprise (well the Z- fighters) a very strong ki appeared. It wasn't your ordinary evil ki, it felt like there was some good in it but it did have the nasty edge to it so that everyone knew this was no friend. They all stop what they were doing, looked at each other and quickly flew off out of the roof. Bra was left behind due to the fact she couldn't fly so she went outside, grabbed a capsule and threw in on the ground. A red plane appeared before her and she quickly jumped in being able to sense a ki (that is, a strong ki).  
  
But just as it came it left and all the Z-fighter teens were left in mid air hovering over a river with Bra quickly catching up.  
  
"What was that?" Trunks ask everyone.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like the feel of it. We'd better go see if anyone else felt it" Goten suggested.  
  
"Are you guys insane! Off course they felt that, but your right we'd better go to capsule corp. I'm sure everyone will be there." Pan said before quickly flying off in the direction and Trunks' and Bra's home.  
  
"Pan, wait up!" The other three yelled after her before also flying at full speed to capsule corp.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At capsule corp. there was already a group gathered. They included Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Marron, Chichi, Bulma and just about every other Z-fighter or relative.  
  
The teens flew in as the last to arrive to a already started conversation.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know what it is! Aren't you the stupid guardian of this pathetic planet or not?" Vegeta accuses Dende but Goku being the ever so caring hero comes to Dende's rescue.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta, give him a break. He's still only young and how was he suppose to know this thing was coming anyway?"  
  
"Shut-up Kakkort, I didn't ask you I asked him"  
  
"Everyone instead of trying to figure out who's fault it was lets try and figure out what it is first" Bulma adds in with a hint off, 'I'm just so smart' attitude included.  
  
"Whatever woman" Vegeta says then goes back to his pole, leans on it and doesn't add anything more to the conversation.  
  
"First off, is this thing good or bad?" Yamcha asks  
  
"Well I felt a little good in it, but it still gave me the shivers. I'd say we've got ourselves a new enemy" Goten comments.  
  
"Yeah, it did fell that way. But it was so strong! How are we suppose to beat that?" Pan asks.  
  
"I don't know, but I guess it's time we all start to train again. I don't want to many unexpected surprise and who knows, there could be more then one of these things." Trunks adds in.  
  
"Right, but you know I think I'm a little out classed here. If you don't mind I think I'll sit this one out." Yamcha says.  
  
"Yeah me to, there's no way I can keep up with you guys and especially a super Saiyan." Says Krillin.  
  
"OK, in that case everyone else we'd better head off and train. We'll meet back here every day at around 6 o'clock to report on our training"  
  
With that, Trunks and Vegeta fly off to the gravity room, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan fly off to the forest and everyone else heads off home hoping for the best.  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the way to the forest, Pan starts to think to herself 'I can't possible catch up with everyone and become a super Saiyan or more, there's only one thing to do', after this thought Pan starts to slow down as she lets everyone get in front of her and once there finally out of view she races off to the lookout.  
  
  
  
As if on the same wave link, Trunks starts to think to himself, 'This enemy is far too strong for any off us to even hope to catch up to, I guess this means only one thing'  
  
"Dad, I'm going off to get some more off those new robot's that mum made. I'll be back in a second" Trunks says to Vegeta hoping that he'll buy it.  
  
"Whatever" is all that Vegeta says as he turns the gravity room level up.  
  
Trunks leaves and starts to fly to the look out as well.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Good, bad?? Please review. 


	3. The Lookout

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragonball Z or GT  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan's only about 10 seconds away from the look-out when she senses Trunks coming behind her. 'I've got to hide! No wait, what's he doing coming here anyway? Did he notice me? I've got to hurry!' She races off even faster (if that's possible) to her destination.  
  
  
  
Trunks is flying still towards this ever so popular look-out and senses a very familiar ki. It took him a little while before he recognized it was Pan's but once he dose he thinks, 'What's she doing here? I thought she was training with Goku, Gohan and Goten? Has something happened? I'd better hurry!' And he too flies as fast as he can by turning into a Super Saiyan.  
  
Pan reaches the look-out first, but the race still isn't over. She had to find the room of spirit time, she'd heard so much about it. How when you stay in there one year is the same as one day in normal time. She starts to look around with Trunks coming ever so close. 'Damn! It has to be here somewhere.'  
  
"Can I help you?" Mr. Popo asks Pan, causing her to have the sock of her life.  
  
"Ummm. well I was just wondering. well you see I. I've got to go" Pan says as she races away from Mr. Popo when she sees what's she had been looking for 'Found it!' in front of her was a door. It looked exactly like her Grandpa Goku said it would, but there out side the door was something she wasn't expecting.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? What about you?"  
  
"I'm. hang on, I asked you first!"  
  
"Well I'm. you see." Pan stats to think to herself, 'Is he here to train to? He must be! Otherwise he would have taken me back to Dad. Yes that's it. I know!' "I'm here to. train."  
  
"What! Pan you'll waits your life away in there."  
  
"Well aren't you going in too?" 'Did I guess wrong?'  
  
"What! Well. I guess I am." Trunks starts to think, 'ok, she's going in there to. Hey, if we went in together we could help each other train.' "You know it would get awfully lonely in there all alone and I could use a training partner."  
  
"Don't say another word, lets just go in before we're court"  
  
"Right"  
  
Trunks opened the huge door and Pan walked in before him, but stop in the middle of the doorway. 'Wow! It's huge; I can't even see the end'  
  
"Hey Pan, do you mind. You're in the doorway"  
  
"What? Oh yeah. sorry" Pan moves inside and starts to look around. There were two identical sides in this room, they both had a double bed with curtains around them and a bathroom behind a closed door. There was a table and chairs in the center of this room and a huge clock hanging over the tope of the entrance.  
  
"Pretty impressive, don't you think" Trunks ask Pan.  
  
"It's huge! I've never been in a place like this before"  
  
"Same here. So how long do you plan to stay in here?"  
  
"umm. I don't know, probably the two years. That's all you're allowed right?"  
  
"That's what I was told by dad. He said that they came in here when they had to fight cell."  
  
"Grandpa Goku and dad told me that to. Well I'm taking this side of the room" And Pan walks towards the left side and sits down on her bed.  
  
"ok, I'll take this side then. Hey why did you get to choose anyway!  
  
"Because I'm the boss around here. That's why"  
  
"Who said you were the boss?!"  
  
"Well I did of course! Now shut-up so we can start training"  
  
They walked into the training area, it was just a white floor that stretched as far as the eye could see to the left and right (maybe even further) and it had no roof over top, it was just white.  
  
"Hmm. very white wouldn't you say?'" Trunks asks Pan.  
  
"I know, you'd go blind in here if you weren't careful and speaking if being careful, Trunks look out"  
  
"What?"  
  
It was too late, Pan had already lunched her attack at Trunks as she threw a round-house kick to his stomach that hit him dead on target.  
  
"Aww! That hurt! Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that?"  
  
"Because then you would have blocked it, now this time be ready!"  
  
Once again Pan went in for the attack, she slammed a hammer fist to Trunks head which Trunks managed to block and counter attack with his own palm heel to Pan's head. This went on for awhile until Pan decided to take it to the next level and flew at Trunks as fast as she could and managed to get a punch through to Trunks' nose.  
  
Around five hours later, Pan and Trunks decided to call it break time and both instantly head towards the room which has all the food stored in it.  
  
"Pan you look like a reck!" Trunks says as he cooks a piece of meat with a small ki blast. It was true, Pan looked like she had just been to the tip, she had a hue bruise on her left leg, her pants were almost in sheds and her T-shirt was no better.  
  
"Look who talking, Mr. show off"  
  
"What?" Trunks was in a better state then Pan, except that his entire shirt had been blown off when Pan had directed a kamehameha wave at him.  
  
"I think we need to find some fighting cloths" Pan suggests but thinks to herself, 'He looks soooo hunky without a shirt, hmmm. what Pan! Watch what you're thinking! You're here to train not drool over Trunks shirt less. But he is cute.'  
  
"Right, we'll do that right after dinner"  
  
"Right"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Gohan, have you seen Pan?" Goten asks his older brother as they fly to the forest.  
  
"Yeah, she's right behind us" Gohan looks around to emphasize his point but to his surprise Pan wasn't there. "What! Where's she go? I can't sense her ki at all."  
  
"That's what I just noticed." Goten says to Gohan.  
  
"Oh, she went to the look-out" Goku says in a off-hand kind of manner.  
  
"The look-out! What are you talking about?" Gohan asks his father.  
  
"I mean Pan went to the look-out"  
  
"And you didn't think to tell me?"  
  
"Well I figured she'd go there weather you let her or not so I didn't bother."  
  
Gohan then stopped turned towards the look-out (A.N. geezs this look-out's got popular all of a sudden) and was about to fly there when Goku grabbed his hand and shoke his head.  
  
"Leave her be, she's doing this because this is what she thinks is right"  
  
"But, she's only."  
  
He was cut of by Goku, "Gohan listen to me, let her train up there. You have to worry about your own training, you look very out of shape"  
  
Gohan just blushes and starts to fly behind Goku feeling ashamed for not training and worrying if Pan was ok.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at the Brief's residence Vegeta's training when Bulma walks in, "Vegeta have you seen Trunks? I can't find him anywhere"  
  
"The brat? He went with Kakkarrot's brat's brat to the look-out"  
  
"The look-out? With Pan, why?"  
  
"How would I know, probably to finally get in on with that other brat"  
  
"Trunks and Pan, together? I don't think so, and would you stop calling them brats. It's getting very confusing."  
  
"Whatever women"  
  
  
  
* * * ** *  
  
Well that's the end of chapter three, I'm finally getting into the romance area. Well as always, R&R please. 


End file.
